


Expendables

by narkao (sophluorescent)



Series: Monster Verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Come Swallowing, M/M, Mentioned Motorcycle Accident, Monster BH / Obsession XBH / BH, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent/pseuds/narkao
Summary: Thinking about it, weighing his feelings for them—emotional or merely sexual—is going to give him a headache. So, he doesn’t. Washes his hands of the matter. Whatever happens, happens. Worse comes to worst, he’ll merely make another of them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: Monster Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Expendables

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in a creative rut, so took the time to write porn. Not because it’s easy, but because I need to get better at it anyways and practice makes perfect, right? Anyways, this is part of a larger headcanon I have but IDK if I’ll ever actually write it, so I’m just settling for this right now and if I want to pick it up again in the future, I will. 
> 
> I apologize in advance to anyone who, like me, hates that the umlaut is the only way we have of differentiating their names, because I have, in fact, had to add a macron version in this story to differentiate from the other two. It brings me back to when I used to use that fancy ß looking letter to make my name look pretty. Dark days.
> 
> Anyways, as for this, I am personally very fond of OT3s, because hey—the more, the merrier—and wanted to write some Baekcest OT3. See below for the Baekhyun key, since it’ll probably be necessary now that there’s three of them:
> 
> Baëkhyun - Obsession Baekhyun (X-EXO Version)  
> Bāekhyun - Monster Baekhyun  
> Baekhyun - I imagined him as something of a mix between KKB and Monster. Black mullet, little more grunge, city-core looking. But, feel free to imagine anything. I don’t go into descriptions for him, so whatever feels right for you is right for me!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading! Please let me know what you think via comments/kudos, I love hearing your thoughts <3

The first time Baekhyun begins to think there’s something _more_ to their artificiality comes in the early morning, as he’s awakening from a nightmare. It’s an infinitesimal reaction on their faces, but a reaction nonetheless. A simple twitch of the jaw, flare of the nostrils, furrowing of the brow. And, though the clones aren’t robotic—they’re not androids—in all instances prior, they’ve always _acted_ very much like droids. 

Even Jongdae, who’d created the pair, had mentioned that the clones are, for all intents and purposes, just as mechanical about completing their directives as androids are. They were not commissioned to be emotion companions. Not commissioned to _think_ or plan. They were commissioned as extra eyes, as data-collectors, as meat-shields, should Baekhyun have need for that.

In his line of business, it’s not so outlandish that bullets might sing his way. But, that’s what Baëkhyun is for. It’s what Bāekhyun, the _extra_ , is for. To take those bullets. To die for him, if so needed. 

After all, they can always be made once more, no?

But here, in the twilight of the morning, while his heart’s still settling, Baekhyun _notices_ the shift. It occurs in both of them, though differently so. Baëkhyun, whose hair is silver and eyes an artificial grey, expresses something akin to concern. Bāekhyun, whose hair is black and eyes as dark as the pits of Hell, merely regards him with something akin to contempt.

“Are you watching me sleep? Or are you doing your job,” he addresses the both of them. 

Wordlessly, Baëkhyun leaves the room to patrol the manor hallways. Bāekhyun stands strictly for a few minutes longer, gaze holding onto Baekhyun’s. Then, with a subtle arch of his brow, roll of his shoulders, he _too_ turns and leaves the room to survey the rest of the property.

Baekhyun’s not shaken. Knows they are like _him_ above all else. And if he trusts _anyone_ , it’s himself. But, he _is_ curious. He’s smart enough to _know_ something has changed, he just wonders what the catalyst of it all might be.

He gets a clue a few nights after that occurrence, after showering blood from his hands and face, when he walks back into his bedroom and finds the clones wrapped up in one another, Baëkhyun’s leg hiked up over Bāekhyun’s hip, their crotches pressed together, their mouths linked.

His blood heats at the sight; his own narcissistic vanity _singing_ at the sight of them. It’s as plain as day how well they know one another. They know how they like to be kissed, how they like to be touched. Even this, knowing Baekhyun’s shower’s finished, knowing he’s here, _watching_ them… it gets them _all_ hot and bothered.

“Are you only going to watch?” Baëkhyun asks, head knocking back onto the wall as Bāekhyun mouths down his neck, hands working to undo his suit and shirt. The jacket’s shrugged off his shoulders and lands in a crumpled heap on the ground. The shirt follows soon after.

Baekhyun says nothing, leaning against wall, eyebrows arching when Bāekhyun ducks down to bite at Baëkhyun’s chest, startling another moan out into the bedroom’s crisp, near silence. He’s not made up his mind yet, whether or not he’ll entertain this. He’ll not stop it, no, he’s already too enraptured to do that. But, to join… 

Bāekhyun sinks down further, to his knees, and mouths over Baëkhyun’s tented pants. 

Baëkhyun _mewls_ then sucks his lower lip between his teeth, eyes flicking up to Baekhyun’s then fluttering closed as Bāekhyun unzips his pants and frees his cock, tonguing decadently over the tip, down the shaft. 

Baekhyun makes up his mind then, and strides over to them. Fresh out of the shower, he wears nothing more than a pair of sweatpants and an old, oversized t-shirt, but the clones remain in their working suits. Or, at the very least Bāekhyun remains in his. The same can’t be said for Baëkhyun, whose clothes have already been shed.

If Bāekhyun hears him approach, he certainly doesn’t show it. Especially not when he shivers at the first touch of Baekhyun’s fingers carding through his hair. He’s gentle, and then, tangles his grip more tightly, more forcefully. At the same time, he leans against the wall, perches his chin on Baëkhyun’s shoulder, and mouths ever so sweetly at the clone’s neck. “Stop teasing,” he says. “He can only handle so much.” And with that, he guides Bāekhyun’s head down Baëkhyun’s shaft, until his nose is pressed in the coarse hairs at the base of his dick. 

Baëkhyun merely moans as though his world’s coming apart, turning, lips seeking Baekhyun’s. 

Baekhyun only leans out of reach, watching with veiled interest as Baëkhyun gives up and looks back up to the ceiling, eyes wide, lips trembling between pants.

“You’ve never felt like this before, have you?” Baekhyun asks. It’s a genuine question. He doesn’t know how long the clones have fooled around with one another, if at all—since he’d only recently noticed a change in their behavior. But, judging by the novelty of Baëkhyun’s reactions, he’s betting it’s his first time. 

Meaning it’s Bāekhyun’s first time as well. 

_He takes cock like a natural, then._

“Is he treating you good? Giving you all you want?” Baekhyun wonders aloud, mouthing up Baëkhyun’s jaw, biting his ear lobe. 

Baëkhyun whimpers, both from the questions, the attention, and that Bāekhyun’s pulled away for a bare moment to _breathe_ , sucking harsh, gritty breaths into his throat. He looks up, lips plump, reddened, slick with spit. There are unshed tears in his eyes, but even like this, looking used, debauched, he’s got that bratty arrogance.

Baekhyun’s not sure where it comes from. He and Baëkhyun are made by the same man, cut from the same mold. But, the personality difference. It’s blatant now. Had been apparent before. But like this? Baëkhyun’s like a puppy, so needy for attention, _melting_ when praised. Bāekhyun’s like a cat. Just as needy, but with a dash of attitude, a splinter of independence. 

“Do you think you’re done?” He asks, cocking his head. 

Bāekhyun’s eyes narrow, “Do you propose I’m _not_?” He challenges, making to stand up.

Baekhyun locks his elbow, keeps Bāekhyun from rising—his eyes dark, just as dangerous as the muted fury rolling off of Bāekhyun’s shoulders at having been made to submit. 

Baëkhyun seems ignorant of the war of wills, turning his head to the side and kissing needily along Baekhyun’s jaw, down over his neck. Breathy pleas whispered across his skin, quiet begs for more attention, more _love_. If this is even love. Baekhyun pays him no mind, dark eyes remaining locked on Bāekhyun’s.

“Take care of him, and I’ll take care of you,” Baekhyun says, voice soft, but firm. If Bāekhyun wants to back out, he can, but he doesn’t.

He swipes his tongue over his lips and grips Baëkhyun’s cock in hand once more, stroking it comfortably before sinking down on it again. 

Baekhyun hums approvingly, and finally turns and gives in to Baëkhyun’s wants. Their first kiss is… consuming, despite Baëkhyun’s torn attention. His hips jerk forward, towards Bāekhyun’s face, but his hands, his hands scratch and grab for _Baekhyun_ , as though he needs to hold on against the rising heat in his gut.

Baekhyun bites the clone’s lower lip and in the brief moment that Baëkhyun takes to gasp, pushes his tongue into the clone’s mouth—greedy, overbearing.

They mold together like glue, perfectly in tune. 

What’s the saying? Opposite attract, but similarities bind?

Baëkhyun breaks away from the kiss, lips parting, but no sound coming out. Baekhyun laughs against his lips, and turns to watch Bāekhyun push him over the edge, a belated command on his tongue, “Don’t swallow, yet.”

Bāekhyun’s eyelashes flutter and he moans. That’s it for Baëkhyun, his gasp pausing mid-breath as he shakes through a hell of an orgasm. He slumps against the wall, choking on his spit as he regains his breath. 

Baekhyun raises a brow and cinches an arm around Baëkhyun’s waist, letting the clone slouch against him comfortably. And while he does that, he also guides Bāekhyun off his knees and kisses him. The clone knows what Baekhyun wants without asking, sharing the come in his mouth with Baekhyun, swallowing only once they’ve both had their share.

He laughs delightedly when he pulls away, come still smeared on his lips. He rubs it away with the back of his hand. “I took care of him,” he says, nearly preening. “So, now it’s your turn.”

Baekhyun grins and motions for him to strip off his clothes and get on the bed. While Bāekhyun’s distracted, he walks Baëkhyun over to it and deposits him on the cloud-like mattress. Baëkhyun yawns, sleepy, but curios even still, gaze tracing over Baekhyun’s bare legs, then flicking over to see Bāekhyun in all _his_ naked glory before the clone’s crawling into the bed and settling down beside them.

Baekhyun straddles the clone’s hips, hands splayed out on his chest. Bāekhyun, unlike him, has no scars. He’s missing the stab wound between his ribs. Is missing the scar on his hip, from when the motorcycle crashed and threw Baekhyun against the pavement. He’s missing the snake tattoo, the brand, that curls from Baekhyun’s back and over his ribs. 

“Are you just going to stare, or are you gonna get to work?” Bāekhyun snarks.

Baekhyun arches a brow, “It was so nice when you were too busy choking on cock to talk.”

“Crass,” Bāekhyun snipes. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and twists Bāekhyun’s nipples savagely, grinning at the gasp it startles forth. He ducks down to kiss Bāekhyun’s sternum next, switching from pinching to thumbing over Bāekhyun’s nipples, soothing the sting.

“Mouthy,” Baekhyun murmurs, readjusting so that their thighs are slotted together. Bāekhyun grinds up immediately. They moan in tandem, Baekhyun’s head hanging as he scrambles to regain himself. It’s been too long for him, and apparently, his vanity’s much worse than he’d thought. He’s _so_ keyed up.

He’s quick to shimmy out of his boxers and shirt, pointing to the nightstand drawer. “Grab the lube.”

“Gonna be good for me?” Bāekhyun murmurs, tone challenging as he uncaps the lube. 

Baekhyun snorts, and takes the lube from his hand, hiking his leg up and draping it over his shoulder. “ _You’re_ going to be good for me,” he corrects, bringing a wet finger down to Bāekhyun’s hole and massaging the skin. “Relax~” he purrs, and presses the first finger in.

Bāekhyun’s tight against the intrusion, eyebrows knitting in something akin to discomfort. Baekhyun drops down and slips his cock into his throat, swallowing around his shaft. Any discomfort brought from his fingers quickly disappears as Bāekhyun moans, back arching off the bed, hands flying down to tangle in Baekhyun’s hair. He uses the distraction to introduce a second finger, feeling for that spot that’ll have Bāekhyun’s breath stuttering.

He finds it, Bāekhyun whining, his foot sliding down the mattress, his thighs quaking. Baekhyun’s gaze flickers up his body, then over, to where Baëkhyun lays on his side, head propped up on his hand, gaze _hungry_. Baekhyun tips his head in invitation, and Baëkhyun takes the directive, crawling closer, hand smoothing across Bāekhyun’s chest and tweaking his nipples.

It’s an onslaught of sensation, Bāekhyun’s cock jerking in Baekhyun’s mouth. 

He pulls away before Bāekhyun can come, wrapping a hand around the base of his dick and holding his impending orgasm at bay. Bāekhyun whines, reedy, frustrated. 

“Were you close?” Baekhyun teases, adding a third finger. He crooks them, and whatever retort Bāekhyun’d had on the tip of his tongue is lost in the moan he gasps out instead. “Feels that good?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bāekhyun hisses, nails digging into Baekhyun’s scalp. “Don’t tease. I was good,” he whines. 

Baekhyun snorts, “Sure,” but he rises up either way, reaching down to angle his dick to press into Bāekhyun’s body. He pauses once the head’s passed Bāekhyun’s rim, giving the clone time to adjust. It _is_ his first time, though it’s not Baekhyun’s.

Inch by inch, he sinks further into Bāekhyun’s body, gasping less at the physicality of it, and more so at the action of it. He’s fucking _himself_. Can feel Bāekhyun’s pleasure in the back of his own head, distinct from his own, but _so, so_ familiar. 

He grips the back of Bāekhyun’s thighs, folds him smaller, and bottoms out, moaning. Bāekhyun’s eyes squeeze shut, his hand finding Baëkhyun’s and gripping them vicelike, both from the overwhelming sensation of being filled and the incessant need to be intimate with someone.

Baekhyun rocks his hips, starting up a slow, _strong_ rhythm that has Bāekhyun biting his lip and covering his eyes with his arm, a blush painting his shoulders and chest.

Baekhyun laughs at the sight, and leans down to kiss Bāekhyun. Surprisingly, Bāekhyun’s even more tentative than Baëkhyun, letting Baekhyun _own_ the kiss, lead it, dominate it. He’s a lazy lover, in reality. Baekhyun’s like that sometimes, with certain people. It’s interesting to see it in effect though, as the outsider, for once.

He straightens back up, readjusts Bāekhyun’s hips, and picks up his pace once more. This time, Bāekhyun chokes, gasping out a sobbing, strangled noise. Baëkhyun eyes them curiously, then, he too trails his lips down Bāekhyun’s body, finally wrapping them around the head of Bāekhyun’s cock.

He _wails_ and clenches impossibly tight around Baekhyun’s cock. It’s unexpected, punches a moan from Baekhyun’s own throat, and causes him to redouble his efforts, sweat beading between his shoulders, heat rising up his spine.

Bāekhyun comes before him, and silently so—a harsh difference from how vocal he is being fucked. But his insides flutter around Baekhyun’s cock, but it’s the sight of Baëkhyun opening his mouth and revealing the come resting on his tongue that does Baekhyun in.

He curls forward as he comes, resting his head on Bāekhyun’s chest. 

Bāekhyun’s hand comes up to pet along his spine, tracing the ridges comfortingly as Baekhyun stutter-fucks his way down.

He pulls out, eyes flicking to the thin trail of come that leaks from Bāekhyun’s hole, and gives himself a minute to recover before he’s pulling Bāekhyun off of the bed and carrying him to the shower. The soft patter of footsteps on carpet signals that Baëkhyun’s following, which is all well and good, considering he’s also sweaty and gross.

Baekhyun rinses off quickly, ignoring both clones’ wandering hands, and gets out. Rather than towel off, though, he walks to the bath and starts to run the hot water.

Later, when they’re all neck deep in the water, he mulls over the night. At the end of it all, he doesn’t regret it, no. He’d never regret something like that. But, it _does_ scare him. The clones’ original purpose is still just that: as extras. Back-ups in case something goes wrong. Bodies to take the bullets.

He smoothes his hands up the clones’ throats where they float next to him. Their pulses jump beneath the motion. 

Thinking about it, weighing his feelings for them—emotional or merely sexual—is going to give him a headache. So, he doesn’t. Washes his hands of the matter. Whatever happens, _happens_. Worse comes to worst, he’ll merely make another of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed reading, please do let me know via a comment, kudo, or even send me a tweet! You can find me on my [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/sophluorescent) OR my [personal twitter!](https://twitter.com/syzygybbh)
> 
> Want to share head-canons or are too shy to leave a comment, i have a [curiouscat](https://t.co/KYC8gCVmPh?amp=1) !


End file.
